Yumehara Nozomi
Nozomi is one of the official characters from Pretty Cure franchise. Her alter ego is , and her mascot is Coco. Personality Canon Nozomi is a rather cheerful heroine, and although has no talents in anything, she has her own sense of justice and is, through all of her annoyances, a great friend. She formed a crush on Coco's human form at first sight, and although it was just weak flirting at first, her feelings grow as the series progresses. Though her teammates are vastly different from her, Nozomi uses her cheerfulness and sympathy for others to become their friend and their leader. Fanon Description by Caramelangel714 Nozomi is given the title as . Death Miyuki threatened Nozomi with a chainsaw that impales her eye. Nozomi made a blood-curling shriek, before she dies in a very painful threat. Rebirth Nozomi was recreated as a zombie, as if her eye was permanently shown. Her teeth was almost gritted when smiling. Nozomi was soon discovered that she is a monster of the school. As the people recognized that Miyuki is the only person who killed Nozomi, the truth makes Miyuki, being arrested. Fanon Description by Rispba Nozomi was on Team Momotaros '''during the TimeWarp/Den-O crossover. Under the control of the pink Precure Mind, which was possessed by Momotaros at the time, and joined by her fellow lead cures, she challenged Eiji Higashi for his right to be called Precure. He won by a slight margin, using Cure Bright's power to defend himself against their finisher. Despite his victory, they told him that he was not worthy and sent him back wearing a banner that said "Japan's #1 Jerk". Eventually, they gave him his Den-Buckle, allowing him to use his own version of Sword Form. Appearance Cure Dream Canon '''The great power of hope, Cure Dream! 大いなる希望の力、キュアドリーム！ Ooinaru kibou no chikara, Kyua Doriimu! is Nozomi's Pretty Cure alter ego, and the leader of the group. Her costume has a design resembling that of Cure Rouge, her counterpart. Dream is noticeable more serious than her civilian counterpart, and her voice changes slightly as well. She gains more strength and never hesitates about using it to help others. She has a tendency to give out a speech about hope and dreams in the middle of the battle, which often provokes the villains and tell her to shut up. This indicates that she utilizes the power of dreams and hope. Alone, Cure Dream can perform the attack Dream Attack. When her powers get upgraded with the Dream Torch, she uses Crystal Shoot. Before the end of the first season, all the five girls can combine their powers and do the attack Five Explosion. In the next season, Cure Dream is able to use the attack Shooting Star. With the other four girls and their Cure Fleurets, she can perform Rainbow Rose Explosion, and with Milky Rose at the end of the season, Floral Explosion. New Abilities (Caramel) Magnet Dream The great attraction of hope, Magnet Dream! 希望の大きな魅力、マグネットドリーム！ "Kibou no ookina miryoku, Magunetto Doriimu!" Trivia *This is the first time that Nozomi works at a restaurant after school. *Nozomi's title, The Rogue of Dream, is identically based on her alter ego, Cure Dream. Gallery Caramelangel714 Category:Used Characters Category:Lost Cures Category:Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Official Cures Category:Official Pretty Cure Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo Category:GoGo Cures